Confused Confession
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: At the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru was faced with a dilemma and Kaoru was trying to help.


**Confused Confession**

It was school holidays, but every week Tamaki makes a host club get together. Tomorrow it was going to be at Haruhi's place, though it was originally meant to be Kyoya, he didn't really like the idea of everyone coming over to his house, so poor Haruhi was stuck with two days that the host club would come over.

At the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru was faced with a dilemma and Kaoru was trying to help.

"Ok, pretend I'm Haruhi and say everything you want to say to her, just let it all out then it will make it easier for you later on" Kaoru said. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room; they were talking about what they should do tomorrow which lead to Kaoru trying to get Hikaru to confess his feelings for Haruhi.

Hikaru sighed "I don't know you don't really look like Haruhi" he said crossing his arms

Kaoru rolled his eyes at Hikaru "It's called using your imagination"

"How is it going to make things easier, it will just make me look stupid!" Hikaru said facing Kaoru.

"That's why you say it to me first, I'll tell you if you sound stupid or not" Kaoru stated with a smile. Hikaru sighed again; he was starting to wish he hadn't told Kaoru he was thinking of confessing.

"Kaoru how about we just forget about it… besides I kind of want to stay home tomorrow" he tried to change the subject, though he really did want to stay home, he couldn't go to Haruhi's house when Kaoru would get suspicious of everything he does.

"Aww, please Hika! I want to help you" Kaoru begged

"You just want to see me look stupid" Hikaru accused making Kaoru giggle slightly

"Heh, but that's not the only reason" He said with a smile across his face. Hikaru didn't answer, he hoped he could ignore him but Kaoru kept on begging.

"Come on, you know you want to" Kaoru said poking Hikaru's face

Hikaru grumbled before he said in annoyance "Ok, ok!… Fine…."

Kaoru grinned "Yay, ok just imagine you're talking to Haruhi and it will be easy" he said excitedly and turned to sit facing Hikaru, who did the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbles before he clears his throat, then he states with a slight stutter "Uhm, H-Haruhi, I was thinking about what you said the other day and well, I want to just tell you how I feel, is that ok?"

"Uh sure, go ahead.. Hikaru" Kaoru said putting on a fake girl voice that sounded nothing like Haruhi, and ending his sentence with a low slightly seductive tone, making Hikaru roll his eyes, he was going to tell him off for it but Kaoru urged him to keep going. Hikaru looked down at his hands, trying to gain a bit more confidence, it couldn't be that hard to say what he wanted, but he didn't even plan what he should say or how to say it. After a moment of thinking he took a deep breath.

"W-well you see… I know this might seem strange to most people but I don't care what they think because you are the only one who matters to me, every time I look into your eyes I lose myself, I feel as if the whole world disappears and all that's left is you and me, and when you laugh it's like all my worries and problems vanish because you are happy" he said in a low tone

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru stuttered

"Shh, let me finish" Hikaru looked up and shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. Kaoru felt his cheeks turn a bright pink as Hikaru moved his finger away and was gazing deeply in his eyes, he felt stunned.

"You always know the right things to say, even when I'm on my own, at my worst, you still put up with me and smile, and that simple little thing you do makes me fall head over heels again, I don't understand how you of all people can do that, you can make me feel so happy, yet so sad because I don't have you for myself… I know that must sound selfish and you might think I'm weird" Hikaru said in a soft loving tone, making Kaoru's breath hitch. He was searching for words to say but couldn't think straight as Hikaru moved in closer, bringing their faces inches apart.

"I..I" Kaoru stuttered, trying to move back slowly but Hikaru just kept moving forward with him. Kaoru felt his head touch the arm rest of the couch, which means he couldn't move back anymore and that Hikaru was over him, he had hoped no one would walk in on them at this moment; it seems a little hard to explain.

"But you know what I think is more weird… is that all this time I was trying to show you, you still didn't pick it up… Kaoru" Hikaru says

"K-Kaoru… Y-you mean H-Haruhi" Kaoru tried to correct him, forgetting to use the girl voice

"No, I mean Kaoru… geez Haruhi did you forget what you told me" Hikaru mumbled with a smile that was turning into a grin

"Yes, I mean no… I think" Kaoru stuttered, he was staring into Hikaru's eyes, they were so alluring he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

Hikaru chuckles, "You told me to pretend you were Kaoru, so it would make it easier for me… I guess you were right" he says mischievously with a smirk

Kaoru's eyes widen, "W-what" he says breathlessly, but couldn't say anymore as Hikaru had quickly leaned in closing the space between them. Any questions that were going through Kaoru's mind were answered by the soft loving kiss, he didn't want it to stop, he felt so happy like this, it wasn't awkward or strange it just felt right. Once they separated for air, Hikaru rested his forehead on Kaoru's

"I... I love you Kaoru" He panted softly and smiled

"I l-love you too" Kaoru replied with light red cheeks, still feeling a little dazed from the kiss.

"So, how about we stay home tomorrow" Hikaru suggested with a smirk and Kaoru copied his face and nodded in agreement. He couldn't go to Haruhi's place; they would all get too suspicious.

* * *

><p>Well... i know its not very good buut its my first attempt, tell me what you think ^-^<p> 


End file.
